Cool!
by Jaezee Shim
Summary: Yoochun bilang aku harus bersikap Cool untuk bisa mendapatkan Yunho. Tapi butuh waktu 7 tahun hingga akhirnya mereka bisa bersama-Yunjae-1 Shoot.


Owh.

Jangan tanyakan aku ini apa.

Cuma mau mengeluarkan apa yang sudah terpendam di dalam si putih (red. notebook) daripada cuma jadi pajangan di list judul FF di si putih, mending keluarin aja deh.

.

.

.

.

**Title : **Cool!

**Cast : **JaeJoong Kim, Yunho Jung

**Other Cast : **Changmin, Yoochun, Junsu

**Genre : **Yaoi, Romance, School life.

**Rating : **General

**Author : **Zee

.

.

.

**JAEJOONG's POV**

Setiap orang bisa jatuh cinta berkali-kali.

Aku mempercayainya

Karena aku merasakan hal itu juga

Cinta datang kemudian pergi lalu datang penggantinya

Begitu seterusnya.

Tapi

Percayakah kau.

Hanya akan ada satu nama yang terus terpatri dihati.

Eum.

Aku tidak tahu aku harus menyebutnya bagaimana.

Mungkin.

Cinta sejati.

.

.

Tampan.

Aku tak tahu siapa namanya.

Aku tidak begitu suka bergaul dan memulai berkenalan dulu dengan orang lain, walau itu dengan teman satu kelasku sendiri. Menenggelamkan diri dalam rentetan kalimat yang tersusun menjadi bacaan di buku rasanya lebih mengasikkan. Aku hanya mengenal teman-teman yang duduk di dekatku, selebihnya aku hanya tahu wajah mereka.

Bulan ke dua di sekolah aku baru tahu namanya. Jung Yunho.

Dan nama itulah yang terus terpatri di hatiku, terukir indah bahkan di tanda tanganku aku mengukir inisial namanya.

Y

Aku tersenyum, terkenang akan dirinya.

Ia yang terang-terangan aku cintai, yang namanya terus tersimpan di benakku.

Ia yang tak pernah menjadi kekasihku.

.

.

"Benarkah kau menyukaiku?"

Pertanyaan itu terlontar ketika kami hampir saja menyelesaikan tingkat pertama kami di senior high school. Aku terenyak sekejap, hanya sekejap kemudian aku memandangnya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Bukannya aku tidak kaget dengan pertanyaannya, tapi wajahku memang agak susah mengeluarkan banyak ekspresi, terlebih ketika jantungku berdebar tak karuan seperti ini. Aku akan menyembunyikan dengan menampilkan wajah stoic ku.

"_Nee, wae_?"

Jawabku jujur. Yunho tertawa lantang, sangat keras. Untunglah saat ini kami berada di kelas yang sebagian besar muridnya sedang berbondong-bondong ke kantin untuk mengisi perut mereka dan menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka dengan baik.

Aku?

Aku sedang malas keluar, menunggu Junsu dan Changmin saja di kelas, mereka akan membelikanku makanan bungkusan nanti.

"Kau jujur sekali." Katanya lagi setelah meredakan tawanya.

"Eum, mengapa harus berbohong untuk urusan seperti itu?" Tanyaku, dan lagi-lagi dia mentertawakanku. Apa ada yang lucu dari perkataanku? Aku mendengus kesal, mengacuhkannya dan kembali berkutat dengan buku pelajaranku. Semalam aku ketiduran dan lupa mengerjakan tugas matematikaku, dan pelajaran itu akan berlangsung setelah istirahat.

"Hey, apa begini perlakuanmu pada _namja_ yang kau sukai?" Tanyanya lagi.

Aku menatapnya kesal.

"Ugh. Meskipun aku menyukaimu, jangan harap aku akan bersikap manis padamu."

Dan dia kembali tertawa. Sepertinya kotak tertawa di dalam tubuhnya begitu besar hingga dia bisa tertawa sewaktu-waktu.

Dia melipat tangannya di atas meja di depanku, lalu meletakkan kepalanya di atas lipatan tangannya, sementara mata tajamnya terus memandangiku.

Oh Tuhan.

Mengapa dia seperti itu?

Aku berusaha menahan tanganku agar tidak terlihat gemetar karena gugup. Mencoba berkonstrasi kembali pada soal-soal di bukuku.

"Hey, apa yang kau suka dariku."

Aku menatapnya, mengalihkan pandanganku dari buku. Mengetuk-ngetuk ujung penaku ke daguku dan menerawang memikirkan pertanyaannya.

"Kau tampan, badanmu tinggi, tanganmu indah. Dan jika kau tersenyum aku seperti melihat ribuan bunga di sekelilingku."

Wajahku merona hanya dengan membayangkan senyumannya saja.

"Apakah kau sedang membayangkanku? Aku ada dihadapanmu sekarang." Yunho kembali tergelak.

Ah benar juga.

Dia ada di hadapanku kenapa aku susah-susah membayangkannya. Dia mengacak-acak rambutku membuatku mendengus kesal.

"Aku lapar, aku kekantin dulu, _see you_ penggemarku. Jangan merindukan aku, okey. Aku akan kembali sebentar lagi."

Aku berdecih melihat tingkahnya, tapi tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumanku.

.

.

Ah kami satu kelas lagi waktu tingkat dua.

Dia ternyata sangat populer. Digilai banyak orang, dan masuk dalam kelompok populer di sekolah kami. Aku tidak tahu bahwa dia akan menjadi sepopuler ini sekarang. Wajar saja sebenarnya, karena dia tampan dan ramah hingga mudah bergaul dengan orang lain.

Sedangkah aku?

Aku sudah cukup senang dengan kehidupanku sendiri. Dengan duniaku, dengan gayaku, dan dengan teman-temanku. Dulu aku berharap kami akan menjadi sepasang kekasih, itu dulu ketika dia belum jadi terkenal seperti sekarang. Sekarang, rasanya menjadi pengagumnya saja sudah cukup, walau aku tahu hati kecilku menginginkan lebih.

Aku masuk kelas setelah menghabiskan waktu bersama Junsu dan Changmin dikantin tadi, sejak kami berbeda kelas, kami akan menghabiskan waktu bersama di kantin sekolah. Dan sekarang aku kembali ke kelas, pemandangan di kelas membuatku berdecak kesal.

Cih,

Namja yang kucintai itu benar-benar kurang kerjaan.

Sepertinya berita tentang aku yang menyukainya sudah tersebar ke seantero sekolah. Hingga sekarang dia dan teman-temannya sengaja memanas-manasiku. Dia duduk berdempetan dengan seorang gadis, teman sekelas kami juga, Seohyun. Berbicara sambil berbisik-bisik, sesekali mata tajamnya melirik dan menyeringai padaku.

Kekanak-kanakan.

.

.

Aku memutuskan untuk membuat bekal. Sepertinya makan di kelas dengan bekal makanan yang kubuat sendiri lebih menyenangkan. Junsu dan Changmin akan menghampiriku di kelas dengan membawa makanan yang sudah mereka beli. Atau aku yang akan ikut mereka makan di kantin.

"Apa kau sengaja membuat bekal untuk mengawasiku di kelas?" Tanya Yunho.

Aku mendongak menatapnya sambil tetap mengunyah makananku sendiri, menelan makananku dengan susah payah baru menjawab pertanyaannya.

"_Eoh_? Darimana kau tahu?" Aku malah balik bertanya.

Dia membalikkan kursi milik temanku yang dududk di depanku hingga menghadap padaku.

"Ck, kau benar-benar aneh Kim JaeJoong. Kalau kau suka padaku mengapa kau tidak mengejarku dan menjadikanku milikmu?"

Aku memiringkan kepalaku.

"Apa aku harus begitu?"

Dia menepuk dahinya sendiri, lalu mencibir ke arahku.

"Kau juga aneh, kau jelas tahu aku menyukaimu, tapi kenapa kau sengaja membuatku cemburu dengan berdekatan dengan wanita lain?" Sambungku.

"Kau tahu kalau aku sengaja?"

Aku mendengus

"Tentu saja aku tahu, apa yang tidak aku ketahui tentangmu."

Aku melihat dia tertegun, memandangku tanpa berkedip.

Aish.

Menyusahkan.

Aku kembali menyantap makan siangku tanpa memperdulikannya.

"Y-Ya! Kim JaeJoong, jika kau mencintai seseorang kau harus berjuang untuknya, jika kau diam begini mana mungkin dia bisa jadi milikmu."

Aku mendengar suaranya gugup. Ada apa dengannya?

"Aku juga sedang berjuang." Jawabku cuek.

.

.

"Yoochunie-"

Aku berteriak begitu aku membuka pintu rumahku, memanggil kakak laki-lakiku yang hanya berjarak satu tahun lebih tua dariku. Langsung memasuki kamarnya tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, dia masih mengenakan seragamnya yang berbeda denganku. Kami memang memutuskan untuk bersekolah di tempat yang berbeda agar tidak saling ketergantungan.

_"Wae_? Kau mengagetkanku."

Aku melompat-lompat di atas kasur lebar Yoochun hingga menimbulkan decak tak suka dari si pemiliknya.

"Turunlah, kau bisa merusak kasurku nanti."

Yoochun menarik tanganku hingga aku terduduk di atas kasur empuk itu dengan dia yang duduk berhadapan denganku.

"Apa kau tahu-"

"Yeah, pasti tentang si pemilik huruf Y di tanda tanganmu." Selanya sebelum aku menyelesaikan ucapanku. Dia memang hyung yang paling mengerti aku.

"Tadi dia bilang aku harus berjuang untuk mendapatkannya, dia ternyata juga tahu kalau aku membawa bekal untuk mengawasinya. Dia sangat tampan tadi ketika sedang terperangah."

Aku mengguncang-guncang bahu Yoochun menyalurkan kegembiraanku, dan berhenti saat kulihat kakakku yang memiliki animea itu sedikit pusing karena perbuatanku.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya berkata tanpa ekspresi."

"Baguslah."

"Aku benar-benar terlihat _cool_ tadi Yoochunnie."

"_Nee, nee, nee_. Dan ingat kata-kataku. Jika kau mau mendapatkan orang populer seperti dia, bersikaplah tak acuh dan tetap cool, nanti dia akan penasaran dan akhirnya akan berbalik mengejarmu, _arraso_."

Aku mengangguk dengan semangat.

.

.

Menatap sedih pada papan pengumuman pembagian kelas.

Tahun terakhir malah tidak bisa satu kelas dengannya.

Sigh.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang Yoochunnie?

Rasanya ingin menangis.

Tahun terakhir dan setelah itu aku belum tentu bisa bertemu lagi dengannya. Aku tahu dimana dia akan mendaftar untuk kuliahnya dan itu sangat jauh dengan tempat dimana aku ingin berkuliah.

Haruskah aku menyerah sekarang?

Tapi sudah dua tahun perjuanganku, dan itu akan sia-sia jika aku berhenti disini.

Atau aku harus berhenti untuk bersikap cool dan mengejarnya saja seperti yang dia katakan?

Cinta harus di perjuangakan, bukan?

.

.

Aku sedang termenung sendirian di dalam kelas. Junsu mengajakku bertemu Changmin di kantin tapi aku menolaknya, dan sekarang hanya tinggal aku sendirian siswa yang berada di kelas. Sebentar lagi masa sekolah akan berakhir.

Tidak terasa.

3 bulan bukan waktu yang lama.

Hanya sekejap mata dan aku harus meninggalkan sekolah, dan tidak akan bertemu lagi dengan orang yang kucintai. Tak ada yang berubah dalam hubungan kami. Aku hanya sering kekelasnya, kebetulan sekali Changmin sekelas dengan Yunho, jadi aku ada alasan untuk datang kekelasnya bersama Junsu dengan alasan makan siang bersama, dan sekalian melihatnya.

Melipat tangan kiriku diatas meja, meletakkan kepalaku diatasnya, memiringkan wajahku, tangan kananku menggenggam sebuah pena dan dibawahnya ada kertas kosong yang sedaritadi sudah ternoda dengan berbagai coretan atas ulah tangan isengku.

"Kau sedang apa?"

Aku terlonjak tapi tak merubah posisiku. Aku tahu siapa pemilik suara bass itu. Tanganku tetap menggoreskan tinta hitam diatas putih. Dia memutar kursi didepanku dan duduk berhadapan denganku.

"Kenapa kau kesini? Tidak makan siang dengan teman-temanmu?" tanyaku.

"Aku tidak melihatmu di kelasku, aku jadi tidak nafsu makan. Jadi aku mencarimu kesini, kenapa kau tidak datang ke kelasku seperti biasa?" Tanyanya.

"Aku sedang tidak nafsu makan." Jawabku malas.

"_Waeyo_?"

"Sebentar lagi kita lulus dari sini bukan?"

"Eum."

"Dan setelah itu kita tidak bisa bertemu lagi-"

Aku tak meneruskan kata-kataku, tidak pula dia yang menyahuti perkataanku. Kami diam.

"Kau sedang apa?" dia melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama seperti pertama tadi.

"Melatih tanda tanganku, kelulusan nanti pasti aku harus bertanda tangan dimana-mana." Jawabku tak sepenuhnya asal, karena tanganku sekarang memang sedang menuliskan tanda tanganku. Membuatku lancar menulisnya. Aku tahu dia mengamati kegiatanku.

"Eoh? Alfabet Y? Bukankah namamu, Kim JaeJoong? Siapa itu Y?"

Aku menegakkan badanku dan memandanginya.

"Itu inisial namamu. Kau tahu. Akan banyak cinta yang datang dan pergi dalam kehidupanku kelak. Tapi aku akan terus menyimpan namamu. Di hatiku dan di tanda tanganku, dengan begitu aku tidak akan melupakanmu."

Dia terdiam, lekat memandangku tanpa berkedip.

Sesaat kemudian aku merasakan benda kenyal dan lembut menyentuh permukaan bibirku. Aku menutup mataku, jantungku berdebar-tidak karuan, aku ingin melompat-lompat sekarang, tapi Yoochun menyuruhku untuk selalu bersikap_ cool_, jadi aku menahannya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melupakanku."

Ucapnya setelah melepaskan ciumannya, aku mengerjapkkan mataku berkali-kali.

.

.

**YUNHO's POV**

Apa kau percaya bahwa hanya ada satu orang yang namanya terus tersemat di hatimu.

Walau begitu banyak cinta yang datang dan pergi.

Tapi kau tak pernah melupakan senyumannya.

Senyuman yang mampu mencerahkan harimu.

Menjadikan kehidupanmu indah.

Aku percaya

Karena aku merasakannya.

.

.

Sudah berapa lama sejak terakhir kali aku melihat senyumnya.

Eum.

Empat tahun.

Kami berpisah ketika kami masuk keperguruan tinggi.

Tak ada yang bisa menjelaskan apa hubungan kami. Kami berpisah begitu saja. Terakhir kali aku melihatnya dia tersenyum tapi air matanya terurai ketika hari kelulusan kami.

Kudengar dia pergi ke Jepang untuk melanjutkan kulian modenya. Dan aku-

Bukankah cinta butuh perjuangan?

Dan aku menjadi seorang model sekarang.

Dengan harapan suatu hari nanti aku akan bertemu dengannya, mendapatkan alasan untuk selalu bersamanya, memakai pakaian yang dia jahit untukku.

Selama empat tahun bukan berarti aku tidak memiliki kekasih, bukankah sudah pernah kubilang kalau cinta selalu datang dan pergi. Tapi ada satu nama yang tetap tinggal dihatiku.

Itulah dia.

Kim JaeJoong.

.

.

Aku masih ingat kapan pertama kali aku melihatnya.

Kami berada dalam satu kelas yang sama waktu tingkat pertama sekolah dulu.

Betapa aku bahagia dan mati-matian tidak berteriak dan melompat di kelas waktu dia mengatakan bahwa dia menyukaiku.

Mengetes berapa besar cintanya dengan membuatnya cemburu, berdekatan dengan teman wanitaku dan sengaja memperlihatkan dihadapannya.

Betapa konyolnya diriku waktu itu.

Cinta benar-benar membuatku konyol.

.

.

Aku berdiri bersama dengan para model yang berada dalam satu manajemen denganku. Di hadapan kami sudah ada beberapa manequin yang memakai pakaian yang semuanya unik. Akan ada pemilihan untuk _desaigner _baru di perusahaan fasion besar yang juga menjadi manajemenku, dan untuk itu kami dikumpulkan disini.

Sebuah peragaan busana yang digelar untuk memilih desaigner itu nantinya.

"Satu orang akan mewakili satu desain. Kalian bebas memilih baju yang kalian sukai."

Aku berdiri disamping sebuah _manequin_ yang memajang satu stel baju yang sangat sederhana namun tetap terlihat keren untuk musim panas, meraba jenis kain yang di gunakan dan kurasa akan nyaman di kenakan dihari yang terik.

Yang membuatku tertarik adalah adanya ukiran huruf 'Y' di kerah bajunya.

Sesuai dengan inisial namaku bukan.

.

.

Aku tahu mataku sipit.

Tapi sekarang rasanya mataku benar-benar membulat sempurna.

Dia ada di hadapanku, bersama sekumpulan _designer_ muda yang akan masuk ke perusahaan.

Pandangan kami bertumbukan, dia mengerjap-ngerjap kemudian tersenyum.

Senyum yang paling indah.

"Jadi kau memilih desainku."

Aku tidak tahu apakah kalimatnya bentuk pertanyaan ataukan penegasan. Aku hanya diam membiarkannya memakaikanku baju desainnya kebadanku. 30 menit lagi kontes di mulai dan kami sedang bersiap-siap. Ada tiga baju yang akan ku kenakan nanti.

"Ada huruf 'Y' dibaju itu dan aku menyukainya. Apakah itu inisial namaku?" Godaku. Dia mendongakkan wajahnya, menghentikan kegiatan mengancingnya.

"Eoh? Kau tahu kalau itu inisial namamu?"

EH?

Jadi benar kalau itu inisial namaku? Bagaimana bisa? Mungkinkah dia masih menyukaiku.

Aku tertawa menutupi kegugupanku.

"Rupanya kau masih tidak bisa melupakanku, benar begitu?"

Dia memiringkan kepalanya, menatapku lekat.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku lupa, jika kau sudah memberikan mantra agar aku tidak bisa melupakanmu?"

Dia mengetuk-ngetuk pelan bibirnya dengan ibu jarinya.

Ah.

Jantungku rasanya berdebar kencang.

Aku ingat, waktu itu aku kami berada di tingkat akhir sekolah, dia biasanya makan siang di kelasku bersama dengan dua sahabatnya, tapi hari itu dia tak datang dan aku merindukannya, jadi kuputuskan untuk mengunjunginya di kelas. Aku menemukannya dengan wajah lesu. Dan aku memberikan ciuman padanya waktu itu.

"Hey, tidak bisakah kau bersikap manis pada namja yang kau cintai?" Tegurku, karena kulihat dia sama sekali tidak tersipu malu atau apapun itu seperti orang lain yang sedang berhadapan dengan orang yang dicintainya.

Selalu saja seperti itu.

Bersikap dingin.

Hal itulah yang membuatku sempat ragu kalau JaeJoong benar-benar mencintaiku, menunggunya mengatakan langsungpun salah, karena aku tak pernah mendengar kata cinta darinya kalau tidak kutanyakan.

"Hanya karena aku mencintaimu, bukan berarti aku akan bersikap manis padamu."

See.

Berarti benarkan dia masih mencintaiku. Buktinya dia berkata demikian, walau dengan nada datar seperti biasanya.

"_Arraso_, kalau begitu bersikaplah manis pada namja yang mencintaimu."

"Eoh?"

Aku melihatnya, ekspresinya berubah, matanya berbinar,dan mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Ck, apa aku harus menunggu selama 7 tahun untuk mendengar itu keluar dari bibirmu?"

Dia meneruskan lagi merapihkan pakaianku, memberikan tambahan ini dan itu.

"Apa begini caramu membicarakan cinta, kenapa kau tidak tersipu malu dengan wajah yang memerah."

Dia berdiri dihadapanku setelah merapihkan bagian belakang bajuku. Merapatkan dadanya ke dadaku.

"Tuan Jung. Aku bukan seorang wanita." Sergahnya.

"Cih. Paling tidak tunjukkan kalau kau bahagia sekarang. Lihat kau bahkan memberikan inisial namamu padaku."

"Aku bahagia, aku sangat bahagia. Tapi disini tidak ada kasur yang empuk, jadi aku tidak bisa melompat-lompat."

Lalu dia mendorong tubuhku keluar ruangan.

Ah

Sudah waktunya untuk memperagakan busana rupanya.

"Hey, kalau kau menang kau harus menjadi kekasihku. Okey?"

"Eum? Akan ku pikirkan." Katanya tak acuh.

"Cih."

Bagaimana dia bisa bersikap begitu dingin dan datar di hadapan orang yang dia cintai.

.

.

**AUTHOR's POV**

Mereka berjalan bergandengan tangan.

Sudah larut malam, tapi mereka masih ingin menikmati waktu bersama berdua.

Tadi malam JaeJoong terpilih menjadi pemenang untuk desain baju terbaik dan dia mulai dapat kerja di perusahaan fasion tersebut minggu depan.

Yunho tentu sudah mendapatkan kekasihnya sekarang.

"Hey. Apa di Jepang kau memiliki kekasih?" Tanya Yunho pada JaeJoong, dia mengayun-ayunkan lengan mereka berdua yang saling bertautan.

"_Nee_." Jawab JaeJoong singkat.

"Apa kekasihmu tidak marah kau mencantumkan inisial namaku?"

Dia menolehkan wajahnya lalu tersenyum sangat manis.

"Dua orang. Sudah dua orang yang memutuskanku karena aku selalu mencantumkan inisial namamu di tanda tanganku atau menjahitnya di baju buatanku."

"Eoh? Rupanya kau punya banyak pacar juga."

"Tentu saja, aku kan populer."

"Cih."

"Apa kau tahu?"

"Apa?"

JaeJoong menghentikan langkahnya.

Membalikkan tubuhnya agar menghadap pada Yunho.

"Banyak cinta yang datang dan pergi. Tapi hanya ada satu nama yang tetap tinggal-"

Ia mendongakkan kepalanya.

Menatap lekat manik hitam kecoklatan milik Yunho.

Meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya di atas dada kiri Yunho, menepuknya pelan. Lalu kembali bersuara.

"Jung Yunho."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**The End.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Muahahahaha.

Cukup sekian dan terima kasih.


End file.
